A última conversa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Ilias decidiu partir do Santuário, e Sísifo sabe que aquela será a última vez que conversarão.


**A última conversa**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Pelo fato de serem relacionados por sangue, Sísifo nunca pedia licença para entrar na área pessoal do templo de Leão. Seu irmão não ficaria contente com um distanciamento, ainda mais agora que moravam separados. Com uma armadura de ouro, suas responsabilidades tinham triplicado. Ainda era um adolescente e estava ciente de que havia um longo caminho pela frente até tornar-se um grande cavaleiro como o seu irmão. Muitos colocavam as expectativas nele por ser o irmão mais novo do grande Ilias. Alguns comentavam que a comparação era ruim, mas Sísifo a via como um motivo a mais para empenhar-se: não queria atrair má fama para Ilias.

Ouviu tosse. Estranho... O mesmo som de antes. Seu irmão não dava mostras de estar doente quando trabalhava, mas Sísifo, por ser mais próximo, não podia deixar de reparar. Ao entrar na área particular do templo, viu servos com semblante preocupado. Realmente, alguma coisa estava errada por ali.

Foi até a pequena área aberta que servia de um quintal para o templo. Ilias estava sentado sobre o muro que o protegia da encosta. Às vezes, ele meditava no chão. Outras vezes, sentava no muro para 'conversar com o vento'. O volume da tosse foi aumentando à medida que se aproximava. Ilias afastou a mão que abafava os sons secos. Sísifo notou um pouco de sangue nela.

"Irmão?"

"Ah, você veio. Bem como o vento me disse. Ele tem grande afinidade com você, Sísifo."

"Está tossindo de novo."

Ilias não respondeu. Sísifo aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado sobre o muro. De lá, era possível enxergar boa parte do Santuário. Lá embaixo, servos e soldados faziam suas tarefas diárias. O dia estava um pouco nublado, e um vento que prometia chuva batia vigorosamente contra a encosta das Doze Casas. Ele entendia apenas um pouco sobre o ato de conversar com a natureza. Desde que Ilias se casara, aquela comunhão com o vento, a terra e as estrelas parecia só aumentar por influência da esposa.

"Não conte a ninguém."

"Por quê?"

"O líder ficar doente é sinal de fraqueza. Isso aumenta a moral do exército inimigo. Eu pensei ter ensinado isso a você."

"Sim... Ensinou. Mas não está tratando?"

"É doença do peito. Não tem cura. Vou partir depois de amanhã. O curandeiro me disse que corro o risco de contaminar outras pessoas. Ailyn disse que não me deixaria, por isso vem comigo. Ajude o Rugonis depois de eu ir embora."

"Mas, Ilias...! Não há outra forma...?"

"Não. A natureza ditou suas regras sobre mim. Mas não se preocupe. Provavelmente viverei mais algum tempo, o suficiente para ver o seu sobrinho nascer."

"Meu sobrinho?"

"É. Ailyn está grávida. Quando eu me for, por favor, ajude Ailyn e essa criança. Não poderei ajudá-la por muito tempo."

As conversas com Ilias sempre foram curtas e diretas, menos quando o irmão decidia falar por meio dos sinais da natureza. No começo, Sísifo não compreendia absolutamente nada, mas agora já conseguia entender bastante coisa. Esforçava-se sempre para apreender a natureza de seus companheiros. E Ilias era muito especial. Sentiu os olhos arderem e um desespero tombar fundo em sua alma, como se uma pedra tivesse caído do alto de um penhasco, direto para o seu peito. Sendo órfão, tinha sido criado pelo irmão mais velho. Este era, portanto, meio irmão, meio pai. Não disse nada. Precisava de tempo para digerir aquela notícia.

"Está triste?"

"Como não poderia?"

As lágrimas vieram, mais fortes do que o controle que Sísifo tentava sempre exercer sobre as emoções. Ele enxugou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador, fungando. Ilias sorriu.

"Faz muitos anos que não o vejo chorar."

"Estamos só nós dois aqui."

"Ainda vai poder conversar comigo. Eu estarei em todo lugar. Você chora porque está se prendendo à matéria ou porque pensa que nunca mais nos reencontraremos?"

"A primeira opção. Mas, mesmo assim, é algo próprio dos humanos."

"Sim... Você tem toda a razão, irmão."

A mão de Ilias apoiou-se em sua nuca, e Sísifo ficou com mais vontade de chorar. Ele tinha compreendido o que significava reencontrar o seu irmão em cada elemento da natureza, como parte de um todo que ele, como cavaleiro, deveria proteger. Mas era de pequenos toques como aquele, coisa que só era possível através de um corpo humano, que ele sentiria falta. Sísifo lembrava que, quando era muito pequeno, seu irmão o agasalhava no entardecer e o carregava nas costas de volta para casa.

"Você vai ficar bem. É esforçado e dedicado. Está pronto para assumir o meu lugar. Não preciso que o vento me diga para saber. Mesmo um tolo veria."

Era difícil receber elogios de seu irmão. Sabia que ele o elogiava pelas costas, mas quase nunca diretamente. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Conseguiu suprimir as lágrimas. Tinha sido educado para sempre se manter forte e com as emoções sob o controle.

Ilias também não disse mais nada. Ficaram em silêncio, sentindo o vento bater, olhando as nuvens se reunirem, escuras e trovejantes. Em breve, choveria. Sísifo sentiu-se grato por aquele tempo: o céu choraria as lágrimas que ele não podia derramar. Era triste estar preso àquela posição de destaque no exército e ter de manter-se firme o tempo inteiro para não baixar a moral de seus homens.

Começou a chover. Eles não se moveram do lugar. Sísifo compreendia por que não procuravam abrigo: por que fugir daquilo que é parte dele mesmo? Daqui a algum tempo, seu irmão seria parte daquela chuva. Então não havia motivos para fugir. Além disso, aqueles eram os últimos momentos que passaria com o seu irmão. Seu esforço, naquele instante, era para gravar cada segundo de silêncio da compreensão mútua em seu coração, para que nunca mais se esquecesse de como era ter o seu irmão em corpo ao seu lado. Em breve, não o teria mais.

A vida o fascinava. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia das dores que os seres humanos carregavam. Talvez fosse por isso que achava a humanidade fascinante. Quando andava nas ruas, via cada vida como uma tocha de sentimentos queimando intensamente a cada olhar. Mesmo novo, já tinha aprendido como era difícil viver. Sentia-se queimar de desespero.

"Ah, este mundo", disse Ilias, quebrando o silêncio. "Ame o mundo, Sísifo, tanto quanto ama os seus entes queridos. Se protegê-lo, irá me proteger. Se proteger o todo, não precisará chorar a morte de ninguém."

"Sim..."

"Irei me recolher agora. Amanhã nos veremos?"

"Terei de sair numa missão."

"Então, é um até breve, meu pequeno irmão."

Ilias entrou em casa. Sísifo ainda ficou um tempo sentado naquele muro, tentando compreender que era a última vez que veria o seu irmão em corpo. Ouvira dizer que tudo no mundo estava em constante transformação, e que querer que as coisas fossem imutáveis só lhes causaria sofrimento. Era verdade.

Sísifo inspirou todo o ar que pôde e soltou-o, devagar. Logo a chuva se transformou em tempestade, mas ele se deixou molhar por inteiro. Queria se sentir um só com aquela chuva, com aquele mundo, com a terra, com o ar. Esperava que, com isso, a dor de ver seu irmão ir embora atenuasse, mesmo um pouco.

A vida era, realmente, implacável.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
